paw_patrol_oc_pupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls Chapter 1 (The Beginning)
*The Troll Dogs *The Bergens Poppy offscreen: "These are the Trolls. The most happiest creatures of them all. They loved to dance and hug and sing. But one day came the Bergens!" "The Bergens were the most MISERABLE creatures on earth. It was said that eating a Troll made them feel wonderful, and from that day they started a tradition. Once a year on one day they would eat Trolls on a night they called Trollstis!" (Scene Change: The Bergen Castle) A small greenish pup started riding a small scooter to his dad's room "DADDY DADDY WAKE UP DADDY DADDY DADDY" screamed the small pup to his dad, then all the sudden he pulled the fur on his dad's chest as he said "Daddy WAAAAAKKKKEEE UPPP!". The dad screamed "Y'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"! as the boy looked at him. "Son! What time is it?!" asked the dad to the boy. "It's Trolstissss!!!"said the boy in pure excitement. "Oh come on son" said his dad walking with him down the hall "One day to be happy!". (Scene Change: The outside) All the Bergens were cheering. Then all the sudden a purple pup with blue highlights came up "Everyone, please welcome your troll master and loyal chef..." she said turned around so no one could see her front half and face. Then she turned around and said "Me!". All the Bergans clapped for her and she smiled. "Now, there's one of you guys who haven't tasted a troll before..." she said. The small green pup started shaking "She's talking about me!" he said. "Prince Gristle, it's time you've came" she said to him. The small pup looked at his dad. "It's ok son, don't be nervous" said the dad "I remember being nervous MY first time.". The small pup nodded and came forward. "Now, as your chef I bring you your first Troll." said the chef smiling "And since every prince needs a princess I give you the one they call Princess Poppy". She then took a small pink egg off of a tree and pressed on it and watched it as the egg opened and showed a un-real small pink dog. Prince Gristle took the egg and grabbed the "Poppy" and eat it. "Please make me happy Princess Poppy" he said twice before. It swished around in his mouth then he spit it out "It's rotten" he said as his tongue stuck out. His tongue had pink and blue paint splatters all over it from the object he ate. "It's... fake?" said the chef looking at it with it now wooden with no paint on it. "Fake?" said everyone else. The chef took some time to figure this out. "Don't just stand there! MAKE MY SON HAPPY!" shouted the dad. Prince Gristle put his ear up to the ground "I hear something!" he said. "TROLLS TROLLS TROLLS TROLLS TROLLS TROLLS TROLLS!" chanted the Trolls who were underground trying to find a new home. The one Troll had a real version of Poppy and passed her to another Troll "Here comes Poppy". "Pass her to me!" said another Troll. "NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND!" shouted a big orange dog who was running as the Troll passed Poppy to the dog. Then a huge shovel came and the orange dog's undies got stuck by it. "Oh no King Peppy!" said the one troll. "NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND" said King Peppy again. They all ran outside of the cave and it revealed a new village. Before they could go back and help the king an avalanche came. "What about King Peppy" said a troll looking conserned. Then all the sudden they heard a voice "WHEN I SAY NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND I MEAN NO TROLL LEFT BEHIND! he said walking out as they all starting cheering. (Scene Change: Bergen Town) "That's right you have been banished forever!" said the king throwing the chef out of town. "I'll shove them up your ungreatful throats!" said the chef looking angry